Beautiful, Tragic Love-The Reborn
by Scrittrice Matilda
Summary: Katniss and Peeta failed in going against the Capitol. The Hunger Games were reborn, and they had three children. Two survived and one was a miscarriage. Tilly Mellark, the oldest child, is in the Hunger Games and she might be able to be that new fire that starts the Rebellion. With many boys who are trying to win her heart, she falls in love. Meet Mike, Finn, James and other!
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow fan fiction readers,

This is my first story about The Hunger Games. I hope you like and please, please read HalfHope's stories they are absolutely awesome. HalfHope is like the best! Anyways! Hope you enjoy. Flames are welcomed and reviews are encouraged. Though I would be thankful for you readers to at least say something like 'cool, not bad'. To me, that would be great!

Sincerely BrookieCookie123

How It All Started

There was a time, when the Hunger Games were considered great. Many children thought of all the eternal glories they would get by winning the hunger games. Yet, none thought of the consequences of losing. A girl named Katniss Everdeen changed the world. She showed no fear to the Capitol, she was a hero, a modeled citizen, an enemy. Katniss had a sister and a mother, with a dead father. Primrose, her delicate sister died at the hands of the Capitol. Her mom, was still alive and living a melancholy, lonely life. Her only thread to life was her young, beautiful daughter, Katniss.

Katniss won the hunger games with a boy named Peeta Mellark. Peeta was madly in love with Katniss the first day they met. He loved her sing song voice her melodic singing, her brown, shining, braided hair, he even loved her fierce glare she put on when the Capitol was mentioned. When the world seemed at peace, a turn for the worse came. The president, re-made the hunger games. He restarted everything. Yet, he couldn't kill the victors of the previous games, or he would instantly get killed. So he devised a plan. He wasn't going to kill Katniss, Peeta or any of the victors. No, he was going to get rid of their children.

And that is how the hunger games was reborn. Not even President Snow smile. All he said was "Welcome to the very first hunger games and let the odds ever be in your favor". Then the hunger games officially started.

Prologue

If Peeta Mellark wasn't pacing the room like a madman, people would think that everything was normal. That Katniss wasn't screaming bloody murder at the surgeon helping her give delivery to her child. That Peeta was dying to comfort her when the nurses just shoo him away, of course though, they first tried to ask him out. Peeta was used to it. Being one of the star-crossed lovers, and all. But he hated how the nurses knew his wife and baby were in the other room and that he wasn't free. "Are you sure? We can calm you with some food and medicine" asks the oldest nurse, around 28 years old and wore extremely crazy amounts of make-up. The second nurse pursed her lips, this boy-man, wasn't that ugly, but wasn't the cutest. Finally Peeta snapped "I have a wife and child in the other room and you are flirting with me" he angrily walks off, leaving a shocked 28 year old nurse. "He-he just refuse me" she stutters incredulously. The youngest nurse had the urge to give a little giggle. But immediately stopped at the thought of another cleaning the room duty.

Peeta walks by the door and waits for the doctor to come in and tell him the baby was fine. Then came a sigh of relief heard in the room and Peeta visibly relaxed, his wife and kid were safe. Then the doctor came in with a strange look on his face. Peeta pled and said "What is the problem doctor". The doctor shift uneasily. He heard of the rumors of Peeta's angry strength and was scared to his wits. "Umm, Your wife made the process. Peeta sighs then "What is the bad news" says Peeta. The doctor gulped. "Sir I am so sorry, your child is dead" and with that the doctor ran from a sad Peeta. "What have I done wrong" sobs Peeta. His first, dead as a nail.

Hope you like it! Please tell me what you think...

Sincerely BrookieCookie123


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my next chapter! Tried to make it really long, at least longer then the first chapter. **

I groan as cold water lands in my face, making me wake, usually I would wake really early, but today is the Reaping for the Hunger Games and my brother, Travis Mellark is now eligible for it. "Tilly! Wake up! It's your birthday and I finally have a present on time" says my overexcited brother. He turned eleven in March, I am turning fourteen today. That's right, ever since the Hunger Games have been re-started, you can be of the ages eleven to nineteen. I, in all truth hated my birthday date. It was on the day of the reaping! Crazy! My mom and dad both dislike my birthday date too.

I open my eyes to see Travis on me, with an empty bucket and from my suspicions, the water that was in it, was the water that dropped on me. "Why, you little munchkin!" I say, grabbing him and tickling him. Really, Travis is actually the one that should've probably called me munchkin, I was a couple of inches smaller than him and he is three years apart from me. He laughs as he gets up and runs downstairs, "Tilly is awake and is going to tickle me" shouts my brother, running into my dad. My dad just smiles and laughs. Travis and my dad are exactly alike, both have blonde hair and blue eyes. They looked tough, but are actually as kind as anyone could be. "Dad! Why is Travis pouring water on me this morning!? Can't a birthday girl stay asleep for an hour or two" I groan as he frowns at what I said. "Get ready Honey. We only have an hour til reaping" says my dad, flinching as he said this. I nod and run upstairs, beating my brother to the bathroom. Then mom came in and smiled, "Honey, you are going to get ready in my room, dad is taking your brother" she says, shooing Travis away and walking with me to her room.

I undress and grab a towel. I get into a full bathtub and sigh contently as my body reaches the hot water. "Tilly, you can borrow an old dress of mine, I chose one out" says my mom, I nod, "Thanks". I am sincerely thankful of that, my mom never, ever lets me wear her dresses. She starts rubbing my hair with shampoo. She smiles kindly, "Matilda, now you, your dad and I know that little Travis's name is in that bowl and that we need to make this comfortable for him. Please, don't mention the things you know about the Hunger Games, he doesn't need to find that out" says my mom seriously. She meant it, especially since she used my full name. "Mom, what if he is chosen" I ask fearfully, at this she looks sad. "Well then, we'll have to hope for the best" she answers back, scrubbing my hair with conditioner. "All done" she says cheerfully, like nothing ever happened, "Now go get the dress, this is something special". I go into my parent's room and search, then notice a beautiful white dress. I grab it and smile, it really is beautiful. With lacy designs and no straps, it would stop at my knees. "This dress was my party dress until I got pregnant with Travis, then I realized that it didn't look right on me. I thought it would be pretty on you" explains my mom, looking fondly at the dress. I pull it on and straighten it out. "Well, it does look good, let me braid your hair, then present time" says my mom, already combing my now soft feeling hair. She hums as she finishes off the delicate braid she made from my curly, unruly hair.

I look into the mirror and shiver, it didn't look like me, like the usually dirty and nature-like girl, no I looks like a star-crossed lover's chid, someone like Travis, who is shy, kind, and couldn't hurt a fly. Not a fire-filled girl, who had her mom's temper, singing, and hunting skills, who had her father's art skills. No, the star-crossed lover's child should be nice and not vicious, like I am. My blonde hair looked very neat and pretty. My hair isn't a nice golden like my brother and fathers'. Mine has a tint of strawberry in it. I liked it, but what scared most people is my eyes. They are like an orchestra of orange, yellow and a bit red, like a fire. Like my emotions, my character. The dress flows freely, making my skinny, half-starved body look more full. I, unlike most girls, is very wiry and small. "Ah, you look exquisite" says my mom, hugging me. I look up, "Mom, why is the Capitol so cruel" I ask sadly, she shakes her head. "I don't know". I just noticed my mom already ready, "You look nice". And she did, she has a blue, simple dress on and braided hair like me.

We both walked into the kitchen when I gasp. A gigantic cake sat on the table, it had dolphins, pearls, and starfish designs on it. I love the ocean. It's backround frosting as blue as the ocean, with pinkish dolphin, orange starfish and blinding white earls. "Oh thank you dad" I say, swinging my arms onto his shoulder, kinda hugging him. He chuckles and brings a box out, "This is your main present from me" I open the box and peeked inside. Inside is a silver chain that could hold a pendant, I smile, I needed a silver chain for my little charms I have collected over the years. "Thank you so much dad" I whisper, barely audible. "Hey! Here is mine! I used me own money" shouts Travis, running in with a smaller box, as big as my palm. I open it and there is a pearl pendant that had small diamonds around it. I felt tears come, "Thanks so much Travis! It is the best" I say, making him grin happily. Travis is the best brother, he loved giving me presents and helping me, as long as it made me happy. I don't know why. "Thank you dad and Travis, I'll wear them now" I say, stringing the pendant and putting it around my neck. My mom steps forward and has something in her hand. "Well, I know this isn't the best present, but I thought you should have this" says my mom, giving me an exact replica of her mockingjay pin! "Mom! Where did you get a replica" I say over excited, ever since I saw the pin I have wanted it. "Well, it is the real one" says my mom, I stare at her in shock. I look at the gold mockingjay pin. "Mom! I love it! You didn't have too" I say, still shocked as I clip it on. "I wanted to" says my mom. I hug her and my brother and dad. "Let's have the cake after the reaping" says my dad, opening the door, grinning. I shake my head, he could move without us knowing!

We walk outside, seeing all of the people in district twelve going to the spot where they do the reaping. Last year, President Snow announced that two girls, two boys or one girl and one boy are the different ways district's tributes could get reaped. "Travis" says my mom, "They will give you a shot and then you go with your friends". At this my brother nods, gulping silently, but I could still see it. We go up to a peacekeeper (more like war-starters) and get the shot, Travis cringes after, running to his friends. Who were laughing and talking with the girls. I snort, eleven year olds, thinking dating could start. I notice Maddie or Madge, the daughter of the Mayoress. She is my only friend and is the only child brave enough to sit with me at lunch. She waves, then turns to her dad, talking. We go up to the front of the stage. On walks Taylor, our announcer. She smiles, making her mask of makeup wrinkly at her eyes. She is wearing one of her ridiculous dresses. Making her remind me of the time I had first seen a clown...

"_Mama! Who is that freaky person who is walking towards us" I say, pointing to a man with white face paint and a squishy, foam, red, clown nose. My mom smiles, "Honey, that is a clown". I scream and cry as he got closer, "Mama, he is scary looking" I say, kicking and flailing. The clown frowns and then walks away. _

..."Welcome to the 20th Hunger Games" says Taylor, "And may the odds ever be in your favor". I stifle laugh, usually Maddie and I joke at this. We thought that it is funny that the Capitol people think the Hunger Games is great. "The first tribute is..." says Taylor, pausing to pick a persons name. "James Abernathy". My mom stiffens and so do I. James Abernathy is Haymitch's son, and even though I haven't met him, I have met Haymitch. James, a blonde headed boy that has dark colored eyes walks on stage and all he says is "Well, they have finally chosen me and what a waste". Taylor scowls at this and then picks another name from the basket. And it wasn't Maddie or mom or dad. No, it is Travis, my brother...

**Hope you liked! I really wanted James Abernathy to be Haymitch's child! Please read and review!**

**Sincerely Brookie Cookie 123**


	3. Chapter 3

**I made this when I didn't have anything else to do, so I worked hard on it! Hope it is good reads. R&R**

When his name is called, I literally freeze up, feeling the world around me go in low motion. As if my life is just some stupid, tragic movie that entertains the Capitol to see. I realize nobody is paying attention to me, they are all in shock at hearing the Mockingjay's second child being called for the Hunger Games. I feel a comforting hand on my shoulder, and notice my dad's scarred hands, the different burn marks from baking streak across in such an interesting way. I just noticed it, but my dad had many scars from nothing more then baking! Then, as if I am put out of slow motion, I hear the cries of my mother, almost begging for the peacekeepers not to take him. I look into Travis's eyes and see fear radiating from them. Adrenaline rushes through me, as it goes through a soldier when in war. I finally get it. Why my parents absolutely despise the Hunger Games, not only does it kill 23 kids, most of them innocent and young, but even if you win, there is no escaping the Games. Once you're in, you are permanently a game piece, doing their bidding, pleasing them. I imagine my brother, Travis, fighting, killing and couldn't think about it. Such an innocent kid has to be chosen and that kid is my brother. I feel hot streams of water come down my eyes, making my vision very blurry. "I-I volunteer as tribute" I stutter, making the people around me stop and gaze, they look a bit surprised, when my mother cries out, "No! Don't Prim" and for once I am terribly confused. How can she think that I am Prim, her sister? Out of Travis and I, Travis would be the Prim and I the Katniss in this life.

My dad looks confused too, then a look of realization comes across his face. He looks sad, and starts murmuring to mom, calming her down. "No! I deny!" says my little brother Travis, "Tilly you aren't going to volunteer! You are a different gender". Taylor clears her throat, "Actually, a new rule was made a year ago, the President wanted any gender to volunteer for any gender" states Taylor, making the situation pretty bad for Travis. "B-but, mom and dad need you! I need you" whispers my brother. I look for someone to grab him, and notice Maddie looking at me with puffy eyes, probably mourning. Her and I could communicate, so I glance at her, _Grab him and run, take care of my family_. She nods and runs at top speed, taking my brother and running away, like I should be. Taking care of him and being what I am suppose to be. I walk onto the stage, letting Taylor take my hand. "Well! Our first volunteer district twelve! Give it up for Matilda Mellark" says Taylor, raising my hand, expecting a big applause, to be surprised as silence follows. All the people did is do the signal that meant goodbye to your loved one. My mom and dad smile sadly, doing the same. When I reach the back of the stage, James comes forward, smiling down at me, but in a freaky way. "Well! Ain't you a little Katniss" he says, smirking as a sober Haymitch comes forward. "Hello sweetheart, it seems that you have met my son, too bad he doesn't drink" says Haymitch, smiling as James glares. I scowl, nobody but my mom and dad call me sweetheart. "Say sweetheart once more to me and I'll be seeing that you are an Avox that got his tongue cut off because a _little _girl was annoyed" I say, putting emphasis on little. With that, Haymitch barks in laughter, "This is certainly Katniss's one" he says, walking to the said person. I get slightly angry, man he knows how to annoy people.

I mean, mom is great, but really? I hated the rumors people would murmur, 'have you seen the Mellark girl, pretty much like her mom' or 'wow, the Mellark girl is certainly going to give a fight against the Capitol, let's hope this time, it won't fail'. Usually I ignore it, unless they insult my mom, then I usually punch them. When Taylor finally stops glaring at Haymitch, she walks off the stage. My mom, dad, James and Haymitch come towards me. "Oh Prim! Don't do that again. You know better, what did I tell you about not volunteering" says mom and I stiffen, what is with this Prim business? I mean, I love the name, but my name is Tilly or Matilda. My mom's face has tears running freely down it and my dad is trying not to have an episode. We usually don't interfere with his episodes, since they worsen them. Haymitch is silently watching, curious. "Sing for me Honey" whispers my dad, he always asks me to sing when he felt emotional. The others nod at me. They wanted to hear my singing, since only my dad could ever catch me sing or even hum. He loves the way that Mockingjays goes silent and then sings it back, mimicking me beautifully. I think of a song for me to sing. Then got an idea,

"_Are you, Are you_

_Coming to the Tree,_

_Where they strung up a man they say_

_who murdered three._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree"_

I glance to see my mom look surprised. Guess she didn't know she sand the song all the time.

"_Are you, Are you,_

_Coming to the tree,_

_Where the dead man called out for his_

_love to flee._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight at the hanging tree."_

My dad looks calm and peaceful, but I still go on.

"_Are you, Are you,_

_Coming to the tree,_

_Where I told you to run,_

_So we'd both be free._

_Strange things did happen here,_

_No stranger would it be,_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

Haymitch and James look taken aback. Like they heard this song and was surprised I could sing it.

"_Are you, Are you,_

_Coming to the tree,_

_Wear a necklace of rope,_

_Side by side with me._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

They all clap, making me blush. "Great job Prim" says my mom again, but this time I don't let it slip. "Mom, what is with this Prim stuff" I say, making her freeze, and my dad starts to sooth her. Haymitch turns to me and then notices my hair and eyes and how freaky they are. Then he sighed and says "Sweetheart what have you done to her" and that just starts my mom off again, making her cry. "I-I'm s-sorry b-but we o-only found o-out after I w-was p-pregnant" stutters my mom, making Haymitch look at me up and down. "Well, say your last goodbyes, because you can't see or call your parents" says Haymitch, getting on the train with James, who is silent. I kiss my parents goodbye. "Love you mom, dad" I say, running into the train with tears streaming down my eyes. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds ever be in your favor" I whisper, waving, smiling all for the camera's because I need those stupid parachutes when the games are on...

In a different District

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds ever be in your favor" says an overenthusiastic reaper. "And the first tribute for District four is..." she stops to pick a slip from the bowl, "Finn Odair". A scream comes from Annie Odair, the widow that still took her husband's name. You could hear a boy about fourteen, trying to calm her down and when her world is gone, he steps up and waves. "And the second tribute is Demon McLean" says the reaper, waving the small, nervous boy up. "And that's all folks" and with that, district four's tributes were called...

**I hope you liked it! I wanted to update early so that soon it will talk about the Hunger Games! Please read and review. **

**Sincerely BrookieCookie123**


	4. Chapter 4

**Do me something and...**

**SEARCH FOR THE AUTHOR-MORNINGSTAR1428! SHE IS A BESTIE! AND HER STORY IS AWESOME! P.S. This will be repeated at the end of chapter! R&R**

**Sincerely BrookieCookie123**

I wipe my eyes and walk into the actual train, sitting in a chair besides James, Haymitch, and Taylor. Haymitch grabs a bread roll, by the looks of it, it is a pretty well-baked roll. The way it isn't burnt or hard, but soft and golden. He takes a bite out of it, chewing loudly, making Taylor scowl at him. "You shouldn't do that Haymitch! Manners and Rules! That is what people should know and learn" says Taylor, glaring at him. All Haymitch does in return is take the roll and stuff it in his mouth, making some of the bits fall out of his mouth. I giggle at him and James chuckles as Taylor shrieks, "This is unacceptable!" **(Adventure Time!)** Taylor runs into a train's room on the right, probably her room. "So, now that Miss Capitol is gone, let's talk Hunger Game talk" says Haymitch, after his fit of laughter. I shake my head, "Did you plan that?" I ask, making James's eyebrows raise. Haymitch shrugs, "I didn't really, but once she started freaking out, I decided she needed to leave this room" he says nonchalantly.

"So, what are you two good at doing?" asks Haymitch leaning forward, looking at us questioningly. "Wait" I say, realizing something, "How come you are mentoring us?" It is a good question because he shouldn't, victors from the current Hunger Games, after the rebellion, should mentor us, not Haymitch. Haymitch shrugs again, "Well, nobody from our district has won, so they needed someone to do it. Of course, they chose me since I have been doing it for years" he says, stating that the conversation about him is over. "Dad" groans James, "You know what weapons I do, swords and spears". I stare at him, he could use a sword? Wow, that isn't common in District 12. "Yes, I do, but does this young lady here know" asks Haymitch, pointing to me, making me blush. It wasn't enough for him that he called me sweetheart, but it has to go to young lady!?" "Well, since Dad insists that I tell what I can do then I guess I will" says James, frowning, "I can use the sword good and spears I'm okay with, though I suck at throwing knives, tridents, daggers or shooting an arrow" he says, wiggling his eyebrows at me, and I laugh. I know he is asking 'are you good at the bow and arrow?'.

Haymitch nods understandingly, like he didn't know James. Then they look at me expectantly, making me squirm a bit. "I am good at the bow and arrow, but dad says that I am a bit better then mom because she is out of practice" I say and all Haymitch does is stare at me incredulously. "What?" I ask defensively, I didn't like people looking at me like that. "Well, your mom is the best archer I've known and if you are even half as good as she is, then everyone is doomed" he answers and again, I blush. Shoot! **(No pun intended)** This man is making me go pink every five minutes! James just eats and eats, shoveling lamb stew (Mom's favorite) and bread down his mouth. "No wonder you two are related" I mutter, making them stop laughing at my blush and look embarrassed, well, at least James looks embarrassed. "I am fast at running" I suggest, making Haymitch smile. "That is going to be great in the Games, very useful" He says, grinning now.

"Wait" says Haymitch, getting serious again, "Can you throw a knife". I shrug, "Never really tried" I say, it is true, I never thought of throwing knives. "Here" says James, handing me a knife, a steak knife. "Toss it" he says, "at the crack in the wall" he points to an inch-by-inch crack in the wall, a few yards away. I frown, it looks hard to aim at, since it is so small. "James, she hasn't tried before" says Haymitch warningly, but I shake my head. "I'll try, I've seen mom do it, so I think I'll try". Haymitch sighs. I feel my mouth part a bit and feel the tip of my tongue go to the right of my mouth. I usually do it when I concentrate, I have weird habits. Like braiding my hair to the side when I'm bored, or bite my fingernails when I feel annoyed. Habits like that. I narrow my eyes to the crack and chuck the knife to my so called target. I close my eyes, knowing I failed, I've seen my mom do it a bunch of times and that wasn't right. I open my eyes to see Haymitch and James with their jaws dropped. Well, I must have sucked. I look at the crack, and to my surprise, I see the knife wedged into the crack, right in the middle. "We have an expert! Why did you lie" says James, looking awed and angry. "I didn't lie! I just watch my mom" I shout at him, why can't he understand?

Haymitch tries to sooth James, "She isn't lying, maybe she is a natural like you with a sword" says Haymitch, getting James to shallow his breathing. James then looks guilty, "Sorry Tilly, but I just freaked out" confesses James, looking down. "It's okay, just a moment" I answer kindly, trying to reassure him that it is okay. Haymitch stands, "Kay kids, time for you to get to sleep, telling by how fast this train is I say by morning we'll be at the Capitol" says Haymitch, looking out to the sunset. I get dizzy all of a sudden, this train is moving fast, faster then I thought. "Tomorrow you meet your stylists and team" says Haymitch, walking to the left of the train, "Your room is down there" he points to the where he is going, "Tilly's is the first left and Son, yours is the second left" says Haymitch tiredly. I walk to my room, not even saying goodnight, I know it's rude, but I didn't feel the best. I go into my room, to see a full bed with white duvet covers and a purple flower design on it. It also has a hazel brown desk, which has three plain notebooks. I don't bother looking at my bathroom or closet. I pick the sea green notebook and plunk onto the bed, laying on my back. I just stare at the purple (what is with the purple?) wallpaper, and go into another thought.

I realize now, why people are different after the games, which is what my dad and mom told me, they are different because they killed other innocent children. I also realize something else, even if you win, you are always going to be a pawn for the games. No matter what you do. And I do something I haven't in eight years when my brother almost died, getting a concussion. I did what I used to do when ever I felt pain or sorrow. I did it everyday, eight years ago. I block myself from reality, from pain. I curl into a ball, close my eyes, and cover my ears. Only hearing the beat of my heart, pounding. I feel my wall of strength and bravery fall, hit the ground and water flows, like a stream. The hot tears running down my face. There truly is no escaping the games, once you're in it...

I fall into a sleep and instead of having my brother laugh me to sleep, tonight I cried myself to sleep, just like old times...

**Hope you liked! I tried to make the ending sad! Because this the most boring chapter in the four chapters so far. I have a favor, even though I said this already, PLEASE CHACK OUT MORNINGSTAR1428 AND HER STORY! SHE IS A CLOSE FRIEND (BFF) AND IS NEW! HER STORY LINE IS REALLY GOOD AND SHE IS AWESOME! Do this favor.**

**Sincerely BrookieCookie123**


	5. Chapter 5

**I changed my name and put a picture on! Pink Pasta Piano Gal is the old BrookieCookie123 and that pic is a duct tape flower from a friend. Anyways, I won't bore you anymore. If you want me to make more chapters, then please review. I feel that my hard work on this story is ignored! But, chapter six is already in my brain! Enjoy!**

I pull on a random dress while braiding my curly hair, trying to look a bit decent. I sigh, not bothering to look in the mirror, knowing that what I see, it won't be nice. I hear voices arguing, making it obvious that the others are awake. I drag my stiff legs out of my room, entering the dining part. I see Taylor wearing a cotton candy pink wig with matching makeup on. Her dress is silk and goes to her knees. She has four inch heels on and is pursing her pink lips. Haymitch and James are both wearing t-shirts and shorts. James has a blue shirt that is silky and Haymitch has a black silky shirt. "I think we should go with the lovers from district twelve act. It worked for Tilly's parents" says Taylor, making Haymitch cringe. On the other hand, James is tomato red, fumbling his fingers with a bread roll. It is whole-grain and has seeds on it. "No, they should hate each other, then fall for each other in the games" argues Haymitch, this time I pull a blush with James. Taylor looks sad, then notices me and gasps. "What now Taylor, we need to discuss the gam-..." says Haymitch, stoping at the word games, staring at me. James's jaw drops, "Tilly, you look gorgeous" he says then covers his mouth, blushing. I feel myself turn red at the ears. Haymitch then laughs, "Well, at least we know you know how to look beautiful, unlike Katniss".

At this I look at my dress and scream in terror. My dress is midnight blue and only goes to my knees! It is sparkly and shows more of my chest then wanted. It is suppose to flow with your body, but my body being mine, it hangs loosely. "Hon, you are gorgeous, you should wear stuff like that more often" says Taylor, ignoring my scream. I go red this time and stutter: "U-um, I-I'll just c-change from t-this dress" at this I run into my room, leaving the others behind. I hear them follow as I reach my room. I slam the closet open, to find many colors and many skimpy clothes that make the current dress look like a winter coat. I feel my body hit the ground as I see this. When Haymitch reaches the closet he bursts into laughter, soon James joins in. "Well, looks like you are going to wear this dress for a while" Haymitch manages to say. I huff, stalking out of the room madly. I hear Haymitch groan as I do this. I sit at the table and nibble on a roll, tasting the flavor. Cheese buns. My dad's favorite roll and also my mothers. It tastes okay, but makes me feel homesick already.

"Sorry Tilly" says James walking in with Haymitch. I smile, he at least apologizes. "It's okay, but Haymitch better say sorry, or I will make sure Taylor tells my mom what Haymitch said earlier" I say, grinning as Haymitch chokes a bit. "Sorry" he coughs out. I felt a jerk come to the car, it seemed quick. Very quick. Haymitch looks surprised as we hear the cheering crowd outside. Taylor walks out of the train, not even looking at us, she already forgot her tributes because she knows that if she gets close then she'll have to mourn. Smart lady. I look through the window and wave at the people. Might as well get some sponsors. When I blow a couple kisses they all scream louder and try to catch the kisses. "Well, Little sweetheart at least knows how to move a crowd" says Haymitch, at sweetheart I turn to him and glare. He jerks back, "and yet, she has a scarier glare". I turn to the window, ignoring James and Haymitch, they can say what they want. I then smile at the Capitol people and wink at some, making them faint. I notice the way all of the colors, makeup, tattoos and wigs made a sea of colors. Purple, red, orange, blue, yellow, mostly gold etc. It didn't make them pretty or handsome, quite the opposite.

When we are about to leave the train, Haymitch pulls me over. "Look, no matter how bad the prep team insult you, don't get mad, they are clueless" he whispers in my ear. I nod, I remember my mom telling my dad how frustrating they are when they thought I didn't hear. I did. He pushed me into the flowing crowd, I hear the screams and felt the people try to grab at me. I look at Haymitch and I see him wordlessly whisper something, surprisingly I understood. _Sorry I couldn't be there for you when you were a child, now I have to watch you try to live the games_. All I do is say in a barely audible voice, _I forgive you, you couldn't. __Then, I get pulled through the crowd and into the remake room._

Few hours later...

I growl as Yareli roughly pulls the wax paper from my skin, "There, done. Most of the other tributes take hours" says Yareli, rolling her eyes. I still keep my grip on the table, feeling vulnerable with my pink, smooth skin. Yareli is a neon kinda girl, she has shoulder length hair that is neon blue, neon pink, blue and green makeup that is at least five layers. She is skinny and has pretty ice-blue eyes that are soft, but clueless. Haymitch is right, they are innocent and don't get what a compliment or negative compliment is. Vidal rubs stinging lotion on my skin, soon the coldness cools the radiating heat from the rash. Kieanah shakes her head, making her short, straight, gold hair bounce.

Kieanah is beautiful, for a Capitol person. She is tan, has gold hair and vibrant green eyes that are kind. She isn't as clueless as Vidal or Yareli. She knows that the Hunger Games are dangerous and cruel, but still gives some comments that would make my mom tear them apart. Vidal is full of purple, he has lavender skin that is dyed, he has violet eyes and some eye shadow. His hair is deep purple and he is tall. He would be handsome, but the dye everywhere ruins it. Isai, a quiet type guy is like Kieanah, he has brown hair with some blonde highlights. His hazel eyes wear you down, making you want to be his friend, to have a long chat and act like the world is perfect. But is isn't. Vidal gossips with Yareli, while doing my toenails. Yareli does my fingernails. I don't bother looking at my nails, I don't feel happy. Kieanah is doing a fishnet. Her hands gliding softly and comfortingly across, making a perfect effect on my blonde curls. Isai is greasing me, making me feel less painful.

"You look like a girl now that you are all prettied up" says Yareli, making me want to tear my hair out. "I think that Tilly is naturally beautiful and doesn't need this junk on her" says Isai, saying something. I blush and Kieanah nods, "Yeah, she has those fiery eyes that bring on a brave look to her" Kieanah compliments. I take back what I thought about her being clueless, she is absolutely kind-hearted. Like Travis, I think bitterly. I miss my family and Maddie. I miss the way my brother would wake me with water and how my mom would laugh when I put. Or when my dad would make me draw him a picture because he loved the details I put in. I miss the feeling of being safe, being loved for who I am. Not for what I am about to do or what my parents are. "Done" choruses the prep team, I smile my sincere smile. "Thank you, I don't think I have ever felt so beautiful and pretty" I say, making them fall for it. "Oh honey, of course you do" says Vidal, trying not to ruin his makeup. Then I hear a knock, "Oh, the stylist, Esme! You'll love her" says Kieanah, shooing the others out the door.

I expected a girl that has had about five surgeries and wears a wig like some do in the Capitol. Instead, came in a gorgeous lady. She has pale, milky skin that is flawless, no makeup, no tattoos and no wigs. She has vivacious, blue eyes. "Hello Tilly, I am Esme" she says in a sing-song voice, no sign of a Capitol accent. "Hi, I guess you are going to show me my parade costume" I say bitterly, no matter how human she seems, I know what stylists do. They dress you for death. She smiles, "Tilly, I am not going to make you look stupid in a ridiculous costume. No. I am going to make you unforgettable" she says, looking all dreamily. Is she mad? "I am already forgettable, don't make me stand out" I say, getting a bit more happy. "You are definitely not forgettable, you are beautiful, brave and sweet" she says, making me blush. "I know you have been in the Remake room for hours, please, get comfortable while I talk" says Esme, patting a plush, red velvet couch. I sit down and she gets down to business. "I think that maybe we should try a big experience". I shake my head, she is going to blow us up. Or put us naked, with spray paint. "So, what is the idea" I ask cautiously. She grins crazily. "Well, I was thinking around the lines of the what coal can do" she says. Yep, she is going to blow us up. "What are you getting at" I ask suspiciously. "Well, you burn coal and what is one way coal produces amazement" asks Esme, now grinning ear to ear. "Fireworks do" I suggest, at this she puts a thumbs up and I shudder. This is going to be unsafe. "Tilly, I hope you aren't scared of fireworks" Esme says, walking out of the room. I groan, I am doomed. James is too, I just know it...

**Did you enjoy? I worked hard on it! Well, I hope you are excited to know what I plan for Tilly and James! I'll post quickly because I am in love with making this story. **

**Sincerely Pink Pasta Piano Gal**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, hope you enjoy this chapter. I made it longer then the others and tried to make it touching. Enjoy, R&R! (Ran out of things to say) Yeah, here it is!**

I look around to see only a boy that is petting a brown horse, that is small and fragile looking. The boy is whispering to the horse and trying to make it understand. I know because I've looked like that when I try to get my parents to understand that I want to be my own person. Not a famous child for what my parents did. Yet, they couldn't get it. He has gold and bronze locks, sea green eyes that I could get lost in and tan skin. He is tall and lean, with a well-fit (well, more like a 6 pack) body. He is what girls would call him hot. Or handsome. Or a player. I stare at him curiously, he didn't seem like a player, the way his eyes had many emotions: sadness, happiness, hope, anger, understanding and the one I understand the most: loneliness. How no-one can relate to you, you feel alone and misunderstood. Told me that he acts it, it's his cover and he thinks no one can help him. Well, I guess I could help him and tell him a few tips. I walk to him, leaving my coal colored carriage and reaching the sea green carriage. He must be from district 4.

When I reach him, he looks from the horse and I see him quickly put up a seductive mask, but I know that I caught him and I'm sure he knows too. "Well, look what i've found. A pretty and sweet girl" he says, grinning a winning grin that would woe many girls into falling for him, but I know what he is trying to do. Turn me into one of those girls that he can save from seeing his pain, afraid that if he told, they would freak and stuff. I smile at him sincerely and he is taken aback, "Look, stop it now" I order him and all he does is raise and eyebrow at me. "I don't know wh-..." he says, but I cut him off. "I know that you are just wearing a mask, like at a Masqeurade Ball, where everyone is a stranger with a face that shows who they are. Yours is seductive, stop it now." He then looks relieved, then suspicious. "I know what you are. A boy who has a famous relative, probably mom or dad, and you feel-no have to be that face that your parent(s) are. You tell, but they don't understand. You try to talk to animals, plants, toys or siblings, but they won't answer you. You feel like nobody is under the same pressure, but you're wrong. I have found you and I am the same. My parents are the Mellark's and I am their heir. The child that is suppose to be brilliant and full of bravery and is the girl on fire. When really, I am a girl who wants nothing but to be normal, not famous." I finish and he has tears streaming down his eyes, but he is smiling at me. I smile back kindly and he does the unexpected. He hugs me, "Thank you! I needed someone, I prayed and pleaded at night and now I have you! You understand that, that I have to be who my dad was. Finnick Odair, I am Finn" he whispers and my eyes widen. I sneaked a peek at the book of Hunger Games from my parents' room and saw Finnick Odair. He loved Annie and died. That's all I read because I felt scared. "I am Matilda or Tilly Mellark, daughter of Peeta and Katniss Mellark" I whisper, hugging him back. "Welcome, welcome to understanding, I have waited for someone too" I say. I feel him smile, but then pull away. And somehow I know that now we have to be the seductive and brave but innocent facades.

"Well, I liked seeing you. Nice dress" he says, winking at me and walking away. I answer him, "Nice outfit Odair! You should wear something like that more often" at this he blushes and I know. Finn is wearing sea-blue swim trunks and a golden net is hanging from his shoulder. I walk back to my carriage and sit in the seat, waiting for James. "Hey Tilly, ready?" Asks James, wearing a black silk shirt that has sprinkles of coal like me and black pants. He is wearing a pretty simplistic outfit compared to me. I have a silky, strapless, coal-colored dress that is mid-thigh and has a lacy layer of the same colored clothe on top of the silky one. On the middle is a black gem that has a white pearl in it, it can fit in my palm. I am wearing a black choker with a piece of coal and an added diamond on it. My makeup consists of black, light & dark grey, white and bright red lipstick. I feel matches stitched on the ends of my dress, I remember Esme saying _"Let James twirl you and the __surprise will come"_. I am excited to see what happens. James must know, since I saw Esme talk with him. "Yeah" I answer and all of a sudden all the other tributes come in and stand in their carriages. I stand and so does James. He is staring at me and he sighs, "You look really beautiful Tilly, I think that the dress and makeup matches you" he says, I smile at him. "Thank you! I love your suit, wish mine is that simple" I say. He grins and looks forward, waiting for the carriage to move. I see Esme, Haymitch and Jack (James's stylist) pointing at us. I grab James's hand and hold it tightly. "Here we go!" says James, smiling happily. I look to see a dark brown haired girl who has almond shaped eyes that are hazel standing next to Finn. Finn has his seductive smile on and I put my innocent and brave smile on. Our masks fit us perfectly as we act. I think Finn and I will be good friends. I feel the gentle tug of the horses and the slow movement. People gasp as they see us and the others. I blow a few kisses and the crowd goes wild, trying hard to catch the invisible kisses. I wave a lot and wink. The crowd is mostly staring at us and Finn's carriage. "Twirl now" whispers James, holding my hand up and the crowd silences. I twirl a couple times and everyone gasps. I feel the matches go up my dress and panic, James must have seen me because he winks. I calm down, he knew what he is doing. I look at myself and gasp, fireworks explode around me and causes a chain reaction and the same happens to James. We smile and wave as the crowd screams and cheers so loudly I can barely hear anything. When the fireworks die down the twelve carriages circle around the city.

Windows are packed with the most prestigious people in the Capitol. The anthem plays, the camera trying to get to every tribute, but it stays on me the most. I notice how beautiful James and I looked. Smiling, eyes vivacious. When the anthem finishes, the carriages go into the training center. Esme and the others are there. They congratulated us and complimented us. "Oh Tilly, you were the most beautiful person in the world, no offense James" says Yareli, making him smile. "No, I agree with you" says James, making me blush. Esme smirks and says, "Like the idea?" I smile. "I love it! Brilliant! The idea is great" I answer, "You are the best stylist I could have" and she truly is. Everyone goes off to James's Training Center's room to celebrate. When I am about to go, Haymitch pulls me over. "Tilly, you did great" he says, but there is trouble in his eyes. "What" I ask him curiously. He seemed off. "Well, I say what you did for that boy Finn, I knew his father and know his mother. He needs you, but that is so cruel of you to give him what he needs when you are going to have to kill him" says Haymitch. I then feel sad, I am going to have to kill James, the kind and annoying boy that is my friend, Finn, the boy who understands me and I understand him. Wait, I have an idea. "Haymitch, I didn't realize that, but I think I am going to try to save Finn and when it's just him and I, I'll let him win" I say, making Haymitch's eyes widen. "What" he roared, "Don't ever think about that!" he shouts at me. I feel my eyes water, he is being mean when I am trying to help a boy I know and feel his pain! Then Haymitch hugs me, tighter then Finn did. "Even though I have only personally known you for around 48 hours, I feel like you are that granddaughter Katniss and Peeta gave me, but I couldn't see you grow up. I already care for you, even though I take time to care for someone. I didn't realize what Peeta said 'you don't know the effect little Tilly and Katniss have on people' and I understand now that I know you. You bring joy and laughter through anyone's life, you created hope for a boy you didn't know. I wouldn't ever admit it to anyone else, but I can't have you go. I know that you know what happens to the victors, but I just wanted to tell you this. I think of you like a daughter that I can't and don't have" says Haymitch, making me cry. "You are like my grandpa, but less old and wrinkly" I answer, making us laugh. "Let's stop being sappy and go celebrate" he says, but he and I know that there is nothing to celebrate.

Nothing for us and others to be happy about, we should be thinking of what flowers and songs are going to be played at my funeral. Or what I am going to do or who I am going to save. I walk with Haymitch to the elevator and click the twelve. When we reach the top floor, we turn left where James's room would be and heard shouts and cheers of happiness. It almost broke my heart to know they are celebrating our deaths. Almost broke my heart, almost. I walk in with that mask on and Haymitch does to, the others don't know that they soon will have to wear ones. I think of a ballroom as we party. Group's talking to each other and Finn, Haymitch and I are standing at the wall, being ignored. Being misunderstood. Being alone. Different dresses and tuxedos. I feel James pull my arm towards him and we slow dance. I feel him move with the beat, guiding me but I'm not actually there. I am thinking about all the masks, dancers, and dresses. Them dancing around with fake emotions, some innocent, some mean, some seductive, and some brave when really all they are is skin and bone trained to go along. When the party is over, I walk to my room which is across the hall. I lay on my bed and dream of the ballroom and the masks. Then I think about it. Why did I tell Finn that it is like a mask you wear at a Masquerade ball? Because that's who we are, dancers that dance through life. When did you get so wise Tilly? I muse to myself. When I helped a boy who I understand. Answers my conscious. I can't wait to see Finn tomorrow at training...

**Did you like? I made this the sad chapter! Finn came in, and it was awesome. I couldn't believe how ridiculously sad and stupid this sounded, but I had to post it! Please review, I am trying to update more. **

**Sincerely PinkPastaPianoGal**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy!**

The actual place where the tributes train is underground, under the Training Center. Makes sense, because if the paparazzi knew where to find the training center, then the tributes would be distracted from the training, trying to pose for the cameras. I split up with James, "We should act like we aren't friends or allies, then in the games, we surprise them" I tell him, pushing him towards the opposite station from the one in front of me. He nods as he walks to the sword station. After a few minutes I think about waiting for Finn and start to count the stations. I see the camouflage, the trident station, the knot station and the bow and arrow station to the side we are in.

I wait for Finn to enter training, tapping my foot. This is getting ridiculous, it has been five minutes pass practice and yet, he hasn't arrived! I then, suddenly feel hot breaths come to my neck, slow and steady. I shudder at the feeling, it felt familiar to me for some reason. "Hello Tilly, don't you look beautiful" says the familiar Finn-the-heart-throb voice. I turn bright red as I turn around. Then I smile innocently, "Why thank you Finn, don't you look...handsome" I answer, pausing at look, knowing it would make him smirk. All part of the game, he smirk. "So nice of you, anything else?" His voice teasing me. I shake my head, making him pout, "if you want a better answer, you can go to those girls" I say, pointing to the group of girls at the sword station on the other side. He frowns, then walks to the camouflage station. I know he is challenging me, and I smile. No one wins an art contest against me!

I walk to the station and see Finn trying to copy a berry design and failing at it. I smirk, to the regular eye, it would look like a masterpiece, but to an artists eye, it looks like junk. Not to be mean to Finn, but he doesn't have an artists' eye. I sit next to him, copying the berry picture, mixing purples, blacks, and pinks, trying to find the right color. I get at least ten different mixes before starting. I dip my finger into the magenta color, making a round shape for the main berry on the picture. I feel my mouth part and I bite my lip, concentrating on the picture, making the perfect image. I then dip my finger into a lighter pink and brush the side of the berry, trying to leave a spot for green to fit into. I have covered my whole arm, when I finally notice the instructor and Finn staring at me in awe. "Wow! I didn't know you were that good at art" says Finn, shaking his head in amazement, making me turn at least bright, tomato red. The instructor grabs my arm, staring at it in shock. "Never, have I seen such detail and precision added Ma'am. What is your name?" he asks, I blush again and answer, "My name is Matilda Mellark". At this he just shakes his head and walks to the other students trying to camouflage. I start walking to the trident station, knowing that Finn is probably good at it since it is district four's main and popular weapon. He follows without words.

I am right, Finn is a natural at trident. When I reach the station with Finn, he quickly reaches for the plainest trident, it is blue and is in-crested with a firm hand grip. He stands with his left foot in front, then swings his right in front and precisely throws the trident, driving it into the center of the target. "Bullseye" I say, pretending to clap and cheer incredibly loud, making Finn grin. "You try, like this" whispers Finn, holding me in his arms and having me follow his stance. I blush a bit at the physical contact and then wildly chuck the trident. It hits the edge and makes Finn smile, "Good, usually people don't hit the target on first try" he says, now smirking. I punch him lightly on the shoulder. "Finn, I think you deserve a nickname" I say suddenly, making Finn's smirk fade. "But, my nickname is Finn" he argues, but stops once he knows I will win. I grin crazily and think for a second. "Hmm, what about fish boy?" he wrinkles his nose while I giggle, "Doesn't fit" he says. "What about Finny" at this he laughs really loud. "that sucks" he answers, making me pout. He looks away and I can't help but smirk. "I know! What about Seaweed Brain?" I ask him, making him blush and about to argue, but I interrupt him, "I like it, Seaweed Brain it is". He smiles happily. "Fine, but then you are... Wise Girl" He says, making me smile, it fits me perfectly. **(Percabeth! Annabeth! Percy!) **"Good thing I'm smart" I answer, making him chuckle.

I look around and realize that it is absolutely empty. "Well, I guess we lost track of time" shrugs Finn, grabbing my arm and dragging me to lunch. "C'mon, I am starving" he says. "Maybe I should rename you Food Boy" I say, snickering. He frowns and pouts, making me stop laughing and say sorry. "Aw, sorry little Seaweed Brain, we can call you Seaweed Brain instead" I say smiling. He grins and has me sit next to a girl with almond shaped, hazel brown eyes. Her tan skin matches her beautiful, soft, milky brown hair. She looks kind and tough mixed together. "Hey, my name is Megan Mason, daughter of Gale and Johanna" says the girl, expecting surprise-ment  
I shrug and she gasps. "Sorry, but it isn't to big, specially since my mom and dad are Katniss and Peeta" I say and she smiles. "I'm Finn" says Seaweed Brain, making a funny face. "i know you Finn, we are friends" giggles Megan softly. "Well, want to be allies" asks Finn seriously. I nod and so does Megan. He brightens up, "Hi buddies". I smile and say "Hello Seaweed Brain", Finn grins happily and answers back "Hey Wise Girl". Megan laughs, then widens her eyes, "Finn! You naughty boy! You didn't tell me you got a girlfriend and a pretty one too" scolds Megan, making Finn and I blush. "Megan, Tilly and I met yesterday" groans an embarrassed Finn. Megan smiles. I pretend pout, "So you wouldn't date me Seaweed Brain? I thought you told me I was beautiful earlier" I say, trying to sound hurt. Megan stifles a laughter as Finn frowns. "Sorry Tilly, yeah, I would date you" he says and I smile. "I actually am that good at acting? And I thought I sucked" I say, this time he pouts. I hug him and laugh. "Seaweed Brain, if it would make you better, I would date you too" I say, and he smirks. "I'm just _that _good looking" he says, wiggling his eyebrows. Megan and I giggle. Finn frowns at me, "Why aren't you eating" he asks, looking at my untouched food. I shrug, "Never hungry" I answer. He takes my apple and sticks it in my hand. "Eat" he commands. "Annoying" I say, but eat the apple. Megan smiles, "Aw, Finny is worried about his little fishy" she says. "Wow, little fishy? Original" I say, but Finn blushes. I get confused at Megan's triumphant smile and Finn's blush. "What?" I ask. "Well, Finn told me that his mom Annie Odair was Finnick Odair's little fishy. It's what Finn's dad called his mom" explains Megan. Oh, I blush. Did Finn and I look cute together? Megan must have read my thoughts because she nodded. "Very cute" she says, making me blush. This time Finn looked confused. "She was thinking 'is Finn and I really that cute together' and I answered yes" explains Megan. I blush with Finn as Megan does a box around us with her fingers. "Megan! Megan! Your brother is injured badly, he may not survive! He slit his wrist!" shouts a nurse, making Megan burst from her seat. The nurse runs out the cafeteria. Tears streaming down her eyes. "No, he didn't" she murmurs, running off to the corner of the room. "What?" Asks Finn softly. Megan looks up, "Liam, my brother, he tried to kill himself again and I think this time, he might have succeeded" Megan says, crying now. I am confused but Finn just looks shocked. "Again! That's terrible" he whispers. Megan just nods her head. "Wait" I ay, making them look at me, "He cut his wrists" I question. Megan nods, confirming it. I grin, "Well, I can help him". Megan stares at me surprised. "How?". "I have an artists' hand, a hunters' heart and a healers' knowledge" I say, making her smile. "Please help him" pleads Megan. I nod and she runs out of the cafeteria, probably to where her brother is. I feel a tear come to my eyes, the last time I healed a person, they almost killed me. They were hurt and pretended to be nice to me. But I need to be brave, for Megan and her brother.

**Sorry! I went on a ski trip! I did a lesson with snowboard and my knees are sore! Anyways, R&R!**

**Sincerely PinkPastaPianoGal**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I just realized (I know, sad really), how badly edited this story is. So if (if, I hope it happens) I finish my this story, I'll rewrite it...revise it. Anyways, I haven't done this yet so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games Series, it belongs to Suzanne Collins, but a lot of characters in my story are OC so yeah. Enjoy!**

Megan's brother was better than I thought, he didn't hit any major artileraries. He only cut skin

and muscle, which didn't give the ideas for a severe wound, only the fact that it could infect. I

look at his features, they are exactly like Megan's, but in a more boyish form.

I sigh as the nurse cleaned the wound, she must be new, her hands were clumsy and blunt.

When she washed the cuts, she did it harshly, making Megan's brother flinch in even his sleep.

Her anti-infection cream was wonderful, very creamy and very good quality, but she put it on him

in big, squishy globs. Not creamy, smooth strokes.

I take the cream from her and rewash the wound, making her frown at my doings. I put the cloth

on the boy's wrists softly, he sighed in content as I slowly dabbed his wounds. When all of the

blood and other particles were off, I gave the nurse the washcloth, making her purse her lips

before walking away.

When the creamy anti-infection cream touched my gloved hands, I could feel how it felt without

the actual texture hitting my bare fingers. I rub the cream in my fingers intensely before gently

rubbing the boy's wrists slowly and lightly. His wrists already looking slightly better from the

cleaning and medicine. When I finished one wrist, I went to the next, making sure to not hit his

veins or wounds.

The nurse came in and watched me with a scowl on her face as I did the necessary steps and

skills to heal him. She grabs the cream from my hands and roughly grabbed Megan's brother's

wrists. I frown at her before pressing against the lady's arm, a certain place that made her drop

the cream and let go of the boy's arm. A single tear fell from the poor boy's eyes. I pushed her

out of the room before locking the door.

"Hey! Hey, I'm a nurse for your information" shouts the nurse, banging on the locked door. I just

sigh and ignore her.

"It's okay Liam, I'll save you" I promised as Liam unconsciously rubbed his eyes. I stare at his

wrists, inspecting some damage done by the nurse, to see the perfectly creamed wrists. I smile

as he opens his sleepy eyes. He looks at me and looks at his wrists shocked.

"I thought it would work this time, go ahead and tell me how cowardly and stupid I was acting like

that" says Liam suddenly, making me look at him sadly.

"You didn't hit any artilararies, lucky you boy because can you imagine how your sister feels

right now?" I say, making him look down guiltily. I sit by his bed and looked him straight in the

eyes.

"The act of trying and doing suicide are very serious and sad. It could be cowardly...or brave.

Sometimes it is just too hard to live, so hard that you have to die or sometimes you just think of

yourself with self-pity or you think you have nothing when you have everything. Liam, suicide is

sometimes the best thing, if it can save millions or even just one or two people. Though Liam,

you may not see it, you have everything, a loving family, a life. Those two things are great

things to have.

The only reason life is precious Liam, is because it is short and doesn't last forever. Even if you

might die in the next week or so, make it your happiest, make it the days that make you wish for

life again when you're dead. Because life isn't a redo, it's a get it now or never" I say, making

him actually smile at me. He looks into my eyes and then looks at his wrists that I had wrapped.

"My life is hard, I am a child of one victor and a rebel, it makes everything have so much

pressure on it," starts Liam, "And now I have to be in the Hunger Games. I can't be vicious like

my mom or sister and I can't make weapons like my dad". I look at him empathetically.

"Liam, I'm the daughter of Peeta and Katniss Mellark, I know a lot, I mean a lot, about pressure

and bad feelings. I look nothing like my parents, my personality isn't really like theirs and I don't

think I will survive this game. But I am trying to find ally's and find friends, because they are

more important than stupid things like living up to something or winning to live" I say, making

Liam look at me surprised. I just offer him a weak smile, I had to show him that you could show

your vulnerable side. He sticks his hand out, offering it to me.

"Ally's then?" He asks, making me nod and shake his head. He then unexpectedly hugs me,

tightly. I hug him back and push him up, off the bed.

"C'mon, your sister is killing to see you...or maybe killing that nurse for being rough on you" I

say, snickering as we reach the locked door. He opens it and winces as his wrists strain a bit. I

ruffle his hair reassuringly.

"Liam! Oh my gosh, you actually did it Tilly" shouts Megan, running up to Liam and hugging him,

tears in her eyes. Liam hugs her back affectionately. I just grin as Megan fusses over him,

scolding him as he just grins along with me. she stops after a sentence or two, looking at us

confusedly. I motion for Liam to do the honors.

He takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry Megan, so, so sorry. Forgive me, please" he says, making

Megan cry happily as she hugs him. "Tilly taught me that it isn't worth dying...not yet". She

looks at me in appreciation, I just nod at her to go with her brother. She walks off with him,

scolding him some more. I smile.

"So, you saved someone, you're a hero" whispers Finn as he walks up to me, holding my hand

as we walk to the elevator. I slap him lightly and look at him, his face was pink. From...I don't

know. I press the twelfth-floor and fourth-floor. He puts his arm around my shoulder and sighed

contentedly.

"Seaweed Brain, I may be the hero, but you can be the knight in shining armor if you want to be"

I tease, making him puff his chest out and walk all stuck-up like.

"Yep, I think I will" answers Finn as the elevator doors open to the fourth floor. He quickly walks

out, then turns around after some consideration and kisses my cheek. I blush bright red and he

smirks at me.

"That's a pretty color on you, I'll make sure you'll wear it more" he says before walking away

from me. I look at the closing door. Maybe, it's me, but I don't think it meant anything. I mean,

it's not like I felt any fireworks or flying sparks, well, not that much at least.

**Short chapter, I was thinking about going onto two thousand words, but thought better of it. Hope you liked it!**

**Sincerely Pink Pasta Piano Gal**


End file.
